Talk:Main Page
Needs New Poll... King Zant of the Twili 19:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Articles this Wiki NEEDS Why the Hell isn't Darth Vadar on the list? That's kind of a no-brainer, isn't it? - BattleFranky202 03:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Darth Vader <- The page already exists. Try using the search box! Welcome to your doom! 14:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I did! ...But it turns out I was spelling his name wrong. Oops. - BattleFranky202 16:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) This site needs pages for Tzekel-Kan from The Road to El Dorado, Ruber from Quest for Camelot, Sharptooth from The Land Before Time, Gnorga from A Troll In Central Park, Professor Screweyes from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Thrax from Osmosis Jones, Klaus and Claudia Vorstein from The Chipmunk Adventure, Mr. Swackhammer from Space Jam, and the Kanker sisters from Ed Edd n Eddy. Why are there so many Dragon Ball Villains pages?--Lightsaber Guy 18:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) probably because someone spent a lot of time making those articles... but there are plenty of other articles around ;) Amnestyyy 11:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello, i have lots of pictures and info on lots of different villains and could do a lot pages and help, but first id like to know how often this is used and that it would be read enough to make it worth my time. So??? I don't know how many "outsiders" come to this wiki, but I'm sure the community would really appreciate your help, and your edits will be read by most of the members. But most members contribute to the wiki because it's fun... Amnestyyy 17:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I've learned more about villains on here more than I could by watching every single movie, ect. ;)--Lightsaber Guy 20:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) very few places will you find villains as iconic as Darth Vader and Jigsaw next to villains such as Supreme Magnificience and Beard Hunter Stare Too Long Into The Abyss.. 20:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) sure, then id be happy to help :) { ok, i have a feew questions and i knows it quite a lot but if its not too much trouble it would really be appreaciated: If i make a new page how do i catagorise it? How do i add new sub-catagories? How do you become an administrator or other authority (moderator..ect) If i made my own wiki does that make me an administrator? if not then what authority do i have? About how many members are ther? and why does my name now come up at the community? Thanks a lot if they can be answered. } by Villain fan 19:26, September 8, 2010 A request I say this wiki needs itself an IRC... for those who don't know... I think that means Internet Relay Chat or something along there... I'll give you an example of this... Kirby Wiki IRC That right there is the Kirby Wiki's IRC... other wikis have this too! What it is is probably a chance for us to get to see who all's on every night... you can pretty much find me on the Kirby Wiki IRC now that I found out about it... does that sound like something that could happen? When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 22:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC)